freezeflame22fandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Mitchell
"I'm sick of people saying that--" - Carl, Carl Episode 1-1: The First Day Carl is a fan-made character originally from FreezeFlame22's old series The Koopa Kids, where he just died all the time. Since that show has ended after Season 3, he is now the main protagonist of his own show Carl. He is an average person who worries a lot and is very self concious. He lives in Toad Town with his mother, step-father, step-brother and half sisters. His friends are Blooper, who also returned from the Koopa Kids, Dry Bones and Boo. Backstory Carl's past is mostly not seen or discussed on camera. He was born to Linda Mitchell and an unknown father who abandoned him. Carl has yet to meet his true father and imagines a shadowy figure called Carl Sr. as what his father is like. He had a rough childhood, as was bullied a lot in Elementary and Middle School for being socially awkward and quite weak. Personality Carl is very self concious and worries a lot. He has bad anxiety as he is often nervous to talk to people, mostly Grace, and sometimes imagines himself dying in scenarios because of this. He is very socially awkward and quite shy, but also hates being talked down to, as a lot of people say to him "Don't answer me back," when he is in the middle of making a valid point but he is very mature and caring at times. Appearance Carl is shown to be quite small compared to most dragon-like Koopas. His initial appearance was essentially just a Larry, Lemmy and Iggy fusion, but in Carl he's given more of his own identity. His hair is brushed to the back and a cyan color. His mouth is now the pale yellow color of the front of his shell, and his shell is smooth and green. He also wears green shoes. Powers and Abilities Carl is shown to be just an average Koopa with no special abilities. He is shown to be physically weak however, but is somewhat speedy. When he is drunk, he is much stronger being able to take out Gooper's Gang unscathed. Relationship with other characters Carl has anxiety so is quite shy towards most people. Blooper Blooper is shown to be Carl's best friend ever since Blooper had moved from Private School. They get along very well and are close friends, and usually understand each others point of view. Dry Bones Dry Bones is another one of Carl's friends. He's a slight jerk towards Carl as he is to everyone, and even though Carl and Blooper get annoyed at him sometimes, they're still good friends. Boo Boo is another one of Carl's friends. They get on well although sometimes Boo's stupidity frustrates the others, they still like him. Gooper Gooper is the school bully and constantly picks on Carl for being weak and self-conscious. Carl strongly dislikes and hates Gooper for this and wishes he would leave him alone. Gooper's gang Carl also dislikes the gang as they essentially beat up Carl and decide they hate him just because of Gooper. Grace Grace is Carl's friend and crush. He first met her after she saved him from Gooper's gang, and since then he finds to be kind-hearted and attractive. Despite that he's very nervous to talk to her Grace, though since 2-10, Grace is now his girlfriend in The New Principal they are shown to care about each other Mr. Mitchell Mr. Mitchell is Carl's step father and is very strict with Carl as he is very authoritarian and enforces rules down. Carl dislikes that he does this and doesn't get on with him that much. Mrs. Mitchell Mrs. Mitchell is the only family member that is that is Carl's only biological family member she is nice to Carl, being Carl's real mother. They get along well and Carl usually goes to her if he's feeling stresssed and he does love and care for her and gets along with her better. Logan Logan is Carl's step Brother. They tend to go along well but sometimes he is quite rude towards Carl and usually tries roasting him or picking on him. Carrie & Sally Carrie and Sally are his half-sisters. while Carl does deeply care for them he doesn't like them They're typically quite spoiled and Carrie often demands things from Carl and Logan constantly. Sally isn't as rude but usually eats all the food, which frustrates Carl but she did thank him for defending them against Gooper and his gang. Carl Sr Carl Sr is Carl's biological father thought Carl has yet to meet his true father thought he imagines him as a shadowy figure named Carl Sr Carl is shown to have some hatred over his real dad due to leaving him and Linda when Carl was born. Trivia * Carl's real father is unknown. * There is a running gag on the don't answer me back when Carl or someone else brings up a valid point. Gallery swimsuitcarl.png|Carl in swim trunks in 1-5 costumecarl.png|Carl wearing Iggy's Gas Protection Suit as his Halloween Costume in 1-8 depressedcarl.png|Carl while he was depressed in 2-10 carlsuit.png|Carl in a suit in 2-10 Category:Carl Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Koopas Category:Toad Town High Students Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters